News Years Eve
by RozyHTaylor
Summary: Patsy meets Delia at a new years eve party. A modern AU. Think its going to be a one-shot but let me know
1. The Party

Think this is just going to be a one shot, but let me know what you think!

Patsy couldn't believe she had been dragged to this stupid news years eve party. She didn't want to go and had been protesting against it for the last month, yet somehow she still ended up in a random stranger's kitchen, alone.

Trixie, her roommate, had dragged her to this party set up by a junior doctor. Patsy didn't have a real reason not to go, and her roommate played on that. She just didn't want to be surrounded by happy couples celebrating the turn of the century when her mind was still as confused as the 16-year-old boarding school student she used to be. Patsy was now 21 and while she was happy in the life she lived. Her mind and her heart were still in a never ending battle. The battle that never left her thoughts no matter how many other things she thought about as a distraction. The more she drank, the more predominate it became she knew she couldn't avoid it forever, but just a little longer would hurt any she thought to herself. She convinced herself, that if she put it off for long enough, it would just go away.

"Patsy at least pretend you're having a good time!" Her blonde roommate said as she walked into the kitchen over to Patsy, who was stood like a lost soul by the fridge. Trixie grabbed a can of coke and a bottle of what Patsy thought was some sort of beer out of the refrigerator. Patsy couldn't hide the confused and slightly concerned expression that had made its way onto her face as Trixie shut the ridge.

"Relax dummy the coke is mine. The beer is for Sam" Trixie said smirking. Patsy had no idea who this Sam guy was but had a feeling it was one of Trixie's new found 'friends'.

"Go and enjoy," Patsy said back. smiling at Trixie, who had mastered the art of being drunk while drinking nothing at all.

Patsy watched Trixie work off drinks in hand and get lost in the hustle and bustle of the people in the hallway. Patsy watched people she didn't know mill around the kitchen, laughing and catching up with random strangers like they were long lost friends when in reality they were strangers thrown together by circumstances. Party's were a great place to people watch. Patsy had taken the last swig of her vodka and coke before she headed outside. She wasn't sure what the rules were but having seen no one else with a cigarette she headed outside t0 have what she considered a well-deserved smoke.

Patsy sat outside the townhouse and looked out at the city in front of her. Smiling as she watched time as she watched time simply fly past her eyes, almost like she was looking at her whole lifetime in just a few moments. With a long slow drag of her cigarettes, she forgot the world. Her head and her heart moved as one just for a time being, and it was magical. She knew that she shouldn't smoke. Patsy was a nurse she had read all the studies that were coming out week after week. Yet she felt drawn to the cigs and never knew why but they saved her. That's all she knew. They gave her peace when the world around her was chaos. The stupid cigarettes gave her peace and harmony just for a short while. Well, that's what she told herself.

"You know how bad smoking is for you," a welsh voice said from behind her. Patsy stubbed her cigarette down on the floor as a short welsh women came and joined her on the bench.

"You should try and get through boarding school without them" Patsy replied smartly to the welsh women.

"Try finding a single packet in a tiny village in Wales" The women replied smiling, matching Patsy's wit. It had been a long time since someone had matched the redheads smart ass comments. The ginger nurse couldn't help but smile.

"Delia Busby," The short welsh women said.

"Patsy Mount" Patsy replied.

"The party not your scene either?" Delia asked.

"Not at all. To be frank, I don't know how I even ended up here" Patsy replied wasn't sure what it was about the welsh women she had just met, but something about her was warm and calming to Patsy's storm. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I currently live here so I didn't have a choice," Delia said, continuing the conversation even though Patsy hadn't actually asked a question.

"It's a lovely house," Patsy said politly even though she had only seen the hallway and the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess. It's my brother's friends he's just letting me stay because my nurse's accommodation fell 's a junior doctor so we lift share to work which is useful" Delia said. Patsy should have guessed she was a nurse, most people here were in some form of nursing. The welsh accent made Patsy laugh she hadn't heard one before, and she had to really try to take anything the poor women said seriously.

"Oh, where do you work?"

"The London. Male surgery, it's not that interesting but it was the only job available after basic training and it was the only way to avoid returning to Wales" Delia said smiling to herself "And anything is better than moving back home with my mam. Trust me" Patsy could help but laugh at Delias honesty. She also couldn't work out how the pair hadn't met before.

" We work in the same hospital," Patsy remarked not sure if Delia had even finished her sentence or not. "I used to work in male surgery but I'm a midwife now. I swap between the hospital and home visits with the nonnatus corporation."

"Quite a leap from male surgery to midwifery. And the Nonnatus corporation that's nuns right?" Delia said smiling at her new found friends.

"I suppose it is. And yes I basically spend half my life making small talk with nuns." Patsy said nodding her head as both the girls broke out into laughter.

The conversation outside made Patsy feel alive for the first time in a truly long time. The girls laughyter was infectious and almost intoxicating not that anyone else heard it. Not one left the house and neither of the girls went was glad. Delia wasn't sure what to make of her new friends. She felt like she had known the women her whole life and couldn't work out why. Yet the redheaded nurse still came across hidden. Delia wasn't sure what to feel or if the amount of alcholol was in any way clouding her judgement.

Before Patsy had time to think midnight was fast approaching. The pair sat close to try and keep warm while both refraining from going inside. A slow song echoed through the window to the outside world.

"Lets dance!" Delia said grabbing Patsy's hand and pulling her slowly off the bench. Patsy didn't want to dance, but something in her heart was telling her to go for it. For the first time in a long time her heart won. Patsy could dance, she learnt at school on the evenings the other girls taught each other and Patsy was always willing to lead, so she was asked to help on most nights. The girls linked together. Delia placed her hand in Patsys; Patsy put her hand on the young women's waist. They whisked onto the pavement next to the house. The pair turned and twirled to the faded sound of a song neither of them knew the words too.

Firework burst through the darkness, fiery blooms amongst the stars. Vivid colours ignite the otherwise black sky. Each one drew a pattern into the sky each one unique and breath taking never to be repeated exactly no matter how many fireworks exploded around the dancing girls.

"Happy new year," Delia said looking up and her new found friends. Before Patsy could think about what she was doing, before her brain could tell her heart NO. She locked lips with the nurse opposite her. Patsy expected to be pushed away but to her surprise was welcomed with open arms. Delias lips stayed close to Patsy's, like a tease filled with hot, fiery passion. Patsy wanted to push away, regretting her decision as soon as her brain caught up but she just couldn't bring herself too. It was slow and soft, comforting to both the girls in way words could never be. In the house, they could hear cheering and laughing in the crowds of people celebrating the turn on the century. But, outside patsys mind was silent, and her world had stopped on it axis as for the first time in a long time she truly lived. Both the girls pulled apart but a smile never left their lips.

"Happy new years" Patsy whispered back to the women she just kissed.

"It's like kissing someone with coal in the month." Delia said laughing, making Patsy smiled. "but that doesn't mean you shouldn't kiss me again" Delia continued before connecting her lips with the redhead again.

"Patsy…"A voice from inside said as the door opened. Trixie came out the door, and Patsy pulled away from Delia without thinking. Hoping Trixie hadn't seen.

"I found you! Happy new year" She continued hugging her roommate. Patsy didn't know what to say. Her brain had properly caught up with her heart and it was all too much. Her brain was trying to rationalise the previous events that had just taken place but they weren't ration at all, not everything needed to be but that's just how the nurse wanted everything to be.

"And you Trix" she finally managed to say. "Im going to head home in a minute, I start work at 9," Patsy said, she knew that she could do her shift on next to no sleep but she needed an excuse to get away.

"Okay, I will be quiet when I get in," Trixie said smiling. She hugged her friend again. Trixie hadn't seen the exchange between Patsy and Delia not that she would have said anything if she had, it wasn't her place. Trixie was sober yet had a fake drink buzz around her. Patsy had guessed she hadn't told people that she wasn't drinking. Trixie was used to offering to get the drinks then getting herself a coke, pouring into a glass and claiming there was vodka in it. To Trixie is was easier that explaining to people she barely knew about why she didn't drink anymore. Trixie went back inside, smiling again at her roommate.

"Well nice to meet you Miss Busby" Patsy said as she prepared herself for the walk home.

"And you Miss Mount" Delia responded, not having the guts to ask her fellow nurse for any contact details. Patsy smiled before heading back down the road towards the safety of her flat. She walked away without looking back. Trying not to think about the kiss because if she thought about it, she knew she would regret and off all the things she didn't want to regret the events of news years because it turned out not to suck as much as she thought it would.

The morning soon crept upon the nurses; Patsy heard Trixie wander in just before 5 and stumble around loudly for 20 minutes before dropping in the hallway. Before Patsy knew it she was doing up her uniform and preparing herself for the day ahead; she was still trying to forget the events of last night. She was blaming new years. Patsy needed something to blame because if she couldn't blame anything the she knew she would have to face reality – face the facts. She didn't want to cope with the events because the facts would change her life and she wasn't ready to admit that maybe her life needed to change. She worked with nuns even on the 1st day of the 21st century she knew what they would think, she was a midwife. Luckly that meant babies never stopped being born whether it was new years day or not. It kept her mind busy. It helped take Patsy's mind off everything. There was nothing better to get your mind off things then rooms full of pregnant women all swearing while their men looked lost, confused and dazed after their new years day plans were ruined by their partner's labour.

The 21-year old just gritted her teeth and smiled a fake smiled she had mastered for days like today. Part of her wanted to talk to Delia, but Patsy didn't need to be told that last night was a mistake, she was already hurting.

At first chance, Patsy went to the smoking area for staff. In the past few years they had started to clamp down on smoking in the hospital especially for the staff. She was alone out the back and couldn't help but enjoy the peacefulness, her heart and her head in balance just for a moment. None of the nurses across the ward wanted to be there everyone wanted to be in bed or passed out at a stranger's house with alcohol in hand like new years used to be at university. It was the first day of the 2000's people wanted to enjoy it not help needed pregnant women.

"Hi, I'm Delia Busby" a voice behind he said. Patsy turned to face the welsh girl nurse smiling behind her. "And I'm very gay," The women said sticking her hand out for Patsy to shake. Patsy shook the women's hand.

"Hey Delia. I'm Patsy Mount, and I'm in an enormous closet and not quite sure of the way out." She said before taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Well that felt how I imaged the start of an alcoholics anonymous meeting!" Delia said laughing.


	2. The Date

"How did you know where I would be?" Patsy asked.  
"I just took a guess, that would be in the smoking area at the first chance you got" Delia replied smiling.  
"Your lucky, this is the only day I am here this week. I have house visits all day tomorrow and then a clinic at the town hall on Wednesday, Thursday is the first day off I have had since way before Christmas." Patsy started rambling. She knew she was talking fast. She was trying to get her words out while her brain was still absorbed in the cigarette smoke.  
"Okay, well on Thursday we are going out," Delia said before Patsy could say anything else. "Meet me at mine for like 3 and we can go for coffee or something. I know a place. Delia didn't care that Patsy was so far into her closest that it was still dark. Delia wanted a date, and that's what she was getting.  
"Um… okay," Patsy said unsure it was at all a good idea.  
"It's a date!" The welsh nurse said smiling cheekily before kissing Patsy's cheek and then walking back into the hospital. Patsy stood almost in a state of shock.

Patsy had a date – with a girl. What could go wrong? She thought to herself. She wished she hadn't. Patsy spent the rest of her shift procrastinating possible outcomes for the 'date' on Thursday. She had a busy couple of days yet it never left the front of her mind.  
Who would pay? Was a question that appeared a lot in her mind, no matter how stupid it seemed. She didn't know why, but it was an issue that really stuck with her. She didn't know whom to ask and the trouble was every time she thought about who to ask her mind went to Trixie.  
Trixie! What was she going to say if she had the faintest idea of what Patsy was doing on her day off.

Patsy and Trixie had been living together for nearly two years. Trixie was also a midwife so the pair also worked together. Their friendship was based on laughter and long night's not just convenience like most people assumed. Patsy had stood by Trixie when she came to her about a drinking problem nearly a year ago. Trixie's drinking got out of control when her engagement to a local vicar collapsed. Patsy had always believed it was doomed to fail but had to let her best friend work it out on her own, while the redheaded nurse stood by to pick up the pieces. Patsy had always been very good at picking up other people's pieces not that people would know but behind the bluntness and sarcasm that came naturally to the redhead Patsy wasn't incapable of caring for people that needed it, she was always there for people who needed help. She just wasn't very good at helping individuals who didn't deserve help. That fact was a key reason why she moved from male surgery to midwifery.

Patsy couldn't help but check the router on her way out and smile to herself when she saw Trixie Franklin was on an 11-8 shift on Thursday. She knew that Trixie would complain. They were the most hated shifts in the blonde's eyes; they took up the whole day. You couldn't plan anything for the morning and your evening was taken as well.

"Any plans for your first day off in weeks?" Trixie asked her roommate as the blonde midwife finished putting her hair up while Patsy was lounging on the sofa, looking like she didn't have a care in the world even though inside it felt like an atom bomb was about to explode inside her.  
"Um…" Patsy paused for a moment, not sure how to word exactly what she was doing. "I've got a date with someone I met that at party" Patsy finally said. It was easier for her to share part of the truth with Trixie then it was for her to try and think up a lie. Trixie could see straight through patsy's lies and, she knew that she would end up forgetting what she had said and digging herself a hole that would be hard to get out of.  
"I told you that party wasn't a waste. Anyone I know?" Trixie asked.  
"I doubt it, have fun at work" Patsy responded changing the subject as fast as she could.  
"Oh, I will" Trixie replied sarcastically before picking up her bag and heading out the door.

Neither of the girls had cars. Patsy had her driver's license but didn't own a car; they didn't need one most the time and it was only on days of bus strikes or when the weather was appealing that she wished she owned one. They couldn't afford to keep it going even if they did invest in a motorcar. They wages weren't bad, but they could barely afford their essentials never mind running a car as well. As Trixie left Patsy wanted to tell her flatmate the truth but one she wasn't sure what the truth was and also because she didn't want to give Trixie a heart attack right before a very long shift. Patsy was pretty sure she was going on a date but after thinking about it for a long clinic yesterday, she decided it could not be a date at all, people say 'it's a date' all the time when they make plans with friends. Maybe Delia just saw her as a friend. By convincing her it wasn't a date, her mind was at ease. Sort of.

On the way to Delia's Patsy had a cigarette in a last ditch attempt to get her head and heart on the same page, at least for a while. Her mind had been telling her to run in the opposite direction from as soon as she shut the front door while her heart was quite excited. Her mind had been telling her to think of a reason not to go and spend the way off flicking through Trixie's crappy magazines like she normal did, luckily the pairs hadn't crossed paths since their conversation at the smoking area so Patsy had had a chance to cancel. Patsy hadn't managed to put her sexuality to the back of her mind where it had been on and off for the last ten years. It didn't help she had spent yesterday with nuns. She could hardly get advice from them, getting information from them about anything was always done at one's own risk, most things can fit into the 'sin' category if the 8 nuns put their heads together and actually thought about it for long enough. Advice on dating a girl was definitely out of bounds.

2 minutes late! That was 'Fashionably late without looking rude' Trixie had told me multiple times before her dates.  
The townhouse looked grander in the afternoon winter sun. Patsy was glad it wasn't raining because the townhouse was up a hill from where the Trixie and Patsy lived, and walking that in the rain would have been the worst excuse ever for not going but one Patsy didn't doubt she would have used had it been raining.  
Patsy knocked on the door following her heart and not her head.  
Delia opened the door slowly. Patsy couldn't remember the door being heavy but her date was opening it like it weighed a tonne. Delia smiled. The welsh girls smile put Patsy at ease instantly. Patsy had constructed over 100 scenarios for the afternoon ahead, so was almost surprised Delia had even opened the door.

Delia tugged her dress new baby blue dress down; she couldn't believe she was in a dress it was the middle of winter. The shop assistant swore it looked good but now she was panicked if Patsy thought it was too short. Patsy didn't.  
"You look beautiful," Patsy said, letting her heart start to take over for the first time in a long time. Her mind was screaming, but somehow she was managing to ignore it. She deserved to be happy.  
"You don't look bad yourself", Delia said cheekily her welsh accent mode her comment cheekily ten she attended. "I'm joking you look great," She continued, not wanting to offend the ginger nurse.  
"Ever been to Mercy kings?" Delia asked as the pair walked down the road towards the centre.  
"No" Patsy replied, she wanted to tell Delia that apart from work and forced double dates with Trixie she barely left the apartment.

Delia opened the big oak door and Patsy stepped inside. The place was full of life no wonder Delia loved it; it was full of laughter even in the afternoon. As soon as the door shut behind them it was easy to forget the time. There were tables staggered around the side with various forms of mismatched seating and a snooker table in the centre with a bar/ coffee bar in the corner.  
"Too early for drinks? Or would you rather a coffee?" Delia asked playfully.  
"Never" Patsy replied matching Delia tone successfully.  
"And what you would like?" Delia asked. Patsy couldn't help but look taken back at the offer " Its on me. You get a table." Delia said.  
"Um-okay. Vodka and coke please" Patsy replied. Delia headed to the bar while Patsy seated herself in the left-hand corner. It was a perfect place to people watch. There was a group of men surrounding the snooker table laughing as one of them was downing a shot. Patsy doubted they would even make it to nightfall. Not in one piece at least.

The boys stumbled out just after the clock struck 5. So the girls headed to the snooker table.  
"I will ace this" The welsh women smirked with the upmost confidence.  
"I'm not so sure," Patsy said laughing. The table was covered in a red felt and looked well kept. A lot fancier than the mini one they used to have at the nurses home.  
Delia filled every pause and breath with more chatter. Patsy just laughed and smiled as she beat Delia game after game.  
"Patsy mount you dark horse" The welsh women exclaimed as Patsy won the 3rd match.

"So how you liking the closest?" Delia asked casually between shots.  
"Where do I start" Patsy replied. It was quite nice to have someone to talk to someone about it. Patsy didn't know where to start; she didn't know how to explain what her brain was thinking.  
"How are you liking being in the big bright world?" Patsy asked. She wasn't just asking to be polite. She really wanted to know.  
"Well. My Mam is just pretending I never told her but other than that it's great" Delia replied, "You should try it sometime, what have you got to lose?" Delia asked.  
"Oh, I don't know. My job, my friends" Patsy replied seriously.  
"It will be all right cariad," Delia said, facing Patsy and placing her hands around patsy's waist. Patsy's mind was screaming but her heart was beating a sound of pure joy.  
"What does cariad mean?" Patsy asked Delia curiously  
"I have no idea. My mam just you to say it and I thought it sounded appropriate," Delia said laughing. Patsy looked into Delia's eyes and all she wanted to do was kiss her, then she remembered where they were. How public they were being.

By the time they left Mercy Kings it was dark. The winter brought a crisp, icy air that no amount of layers could save you from. Patsy had given Delia her coat; Patsy didn't get cold, not like Delia was at least. The pair's arms we link and their laughter was echoing down the street. Patsy's didn't want the night to end because she didn't want to go back to reality. She didn't want to go back to reality because reality was scary and unknown but right at that moment walking up the dark street everything was so clear and so right. Her head ad stopped screaming and a strange wave of acceptance came over her.  
When they reached Delia's house Patsy knew she had to do something. She had never done such a potential career running thing but for a split second all her madness seemed like a good idea. Just as Delia began walking up the steps away from her date. Patsy put her hand on Delia's shoulder, as the short welsh women turned back around Patsy pushed her lips against Delia. As Patsy kissed Delia the world fell away. Warmth spread throughout Delia's entire body.  
"I need to talk to Trixie" Patsy whispered in Delia's ear. Delia couldn't help but smile  
"See you around Pats," Delia said before walking into her house.

Patsy didn't talk to Trixie. She wanted to, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to begin. It only took a short while from Delia back to her flat; in that time she had convinced herself that she couldn't tell her flatmate. Not that it took much convincing. By the time she opened her front door she was back to the confused 16-year-old, that she thought just for a moment her mind had changed, that she was going to be a moment. But it was just the same as when she left.

"How did it go?" Trixie asked when Patsy got home. Patsy couldn't believe how long she was out for; it was after 9 before she arrived home.  
"It was good, went to Mercy kings. You ever been?" Patsy asked, changing the subject back to Trixie.  
"No. I don't think I have. To be honest, I haven't heard of it." Trixie said Trixie paused for a moment but it was just long enough for Patsy to butt in with a question.  
"How was your day?"  
"Long and dull, I'm so glad we are both at Nonnatus tomorrow," Trixie said, Patsy forgot how easy it was to turn the conversation away from herself when Trixie was around.  
"So am I, but I am on district all day and I'm not sure how that fits into my job description but it's more than me life's worth to piss off some nuns," Patsy said laughing before joining Trixie, who was crashed out on the sofa.  
"Oooh, I know it's changing the subject but nice lipstick. Is it new?" Trixie asked Patsy. Patsy couldn't contain her panic.  
"Um-no. No-um, found it today when I was um getting ready but don't ask me what I have done with it" Trixie looked concerned at her friends panic but didn't think anything of it. Why would she? Patsy hadn't told Trixie anything that would make her think anything, or that would make her believe that someone else's lipstick would be planted on her lips.  
Delia Busby you will be the death of me! Patsy thought to herself.  
"I still can't believe it's the 21st century," Trixie said, staring out the window.  
"I know what you mean" Patsy replied "I always thought the 21st century would be big and modern yet nothing's changed" She continued.  
"Apart from your lipstick," Trixie said smirking.  
"Apart from that" Patsy replied, breathing out deeply but hiding it in an awkward laugh.


	3. The Jacket

**Still can't quite believe this has turned into a multi-chapter. Let me know what you think and if its worth carrying it on any further.**

* * *

Days passed on slowly after Patsy and Delia's date. Their days didn't cross paths no matter how slow Patsy walked past Delia's house on the way from Nonnatus. They didn't really know each other yet Patsy felt like she had known her a lifetime. It wasn't a feeling she had ever had before and it broke her in little ways that she couldn't share it with her best friend but she just didn't know where to start, she wasn't sure she would even know where to begin. She had lived with this women, got changed in front of her what happened it Trixie hated her or something.

Patsy had been called for an emergency shift at the London on Sunday, but at least it meant she avoided having to spend any time at the convent on call. She was half hoping Delia was also on a night shift but according to gossip at the smokers corners Delia had done a full day but had been asking around about the ginger midwife 'Something about a jacket' A women told Patsy as Patsy and the other nurse smoked almost in harmony. Patsy always found it mildly amusing how gossip travelled between departments at the hospital in particular through the smoking area. Trixie had been victim to this form of gossip spreading. During a long evening Trixie had been bitching to Patsy about a senior doctor that recently joined their department, even though he was nearly 60 and had no midwifery experience. Unfortanially for Trixie she didn't pay enough attention to who was listening, and before the pair had even made it back to the ward the doctor had bee told about what Trixie was saying. He didn't fail to live up to Trixie's complaints and made her shifts hard work and hell until he retired a couple of months ago.

Unaware to Patsy Delia had used the gossip system to her advantage and had managed to get hold of Patsy's rumoured address; she had gone to return the jacket.

"Can I help you?" Trixie asked walking up the stairs to her flat seeing a lost nurse at her doorstep. "I'm looking for Patsy" Delia replied confidently, she surprised herself at the level of confidence she was portraying. She was a bag of nerves inside. "She's at the hospital. Anything I can help you with?" Trixie asked politely examining the women in front of her. She recognised her from the New Years Eve party but never did catch her name; she kind of wished she had done now. "Um- well. I just needed to return this, if I had it any longer it would get lost in the mess of my wardrobe" Delia said showing Trixie Patsy jacket that she had borrowed during the cold walk home. Delia didn't think of her actions, why would she? She had no idea what Patsy had told Trixie to where she had been, or if Patsy's roommate had any real idea who Delia even was. Delia was careful with her wording all the same, but the jacket did need to be returned. She had carried around with her all day while trying to bump into the nurse but never did. Delia wanted to see Patsy again, but she hadn't even taken her number. To be frank she didn't even think about it; they worked at the same hospital it couldn't have been that hard to cross paths at least that's what she thought. "Well, thanks," Trixie said taking the jacket off the nurse. "I will let her know you stopped by…" Trixie paused half hoping the welsh women would get the hint and give Trixie her name but she didn't. "Sorry, what's your name?" Trixie asked smiling awkwardly. "Delia" Delia said smiling at the politeness of the blonde women. "You were at that new years eve party, right? I knew I recognised you." Trixie remarked trying to keep it as polite small talk. "Yeah I rent a room in the house so I couldn't have got out of it even if I tried," Delia said laughing, she had decided not to bore the poor women with Delia whole back story to how she ended up in the townhouse. "Well it was terribly kind of you to drop this round" Trixie replied. She didn't mean to come off as cold or rude, but she had just come back from a bitch and wanted to have a hot bath and catch up on her Vogue magazine that arrived yesterday.  
Delia smiled sweetly before turning to walk away, just as she was walking away. "Delia" Trixie burst causing the nurse to turn back around, it had all just clicked in her mind as the nurse walked away, Patsy wasn't wearing the jacket to the new years eve party "Nice lipstick" Trixie smirked. Before walking into the flat.

Delia didn't have to time to reply even if she wanted too; she knew it wasn't her place to say anything to Trixie even if she thought Trixie should know, she knew how she would have felt it someone had told her Mam before she was ready. But Delia couldn't help but wish the ginger nurse was willing to inform the world because she wanted to be able to kiss her a; the time not just when it was dark. Delia knew what Patsy was going through, she really did. She had been through it but she had come out the other side. She had made it. Delia came from a small village in Pembrokeshire population 221. Small didn't even cover it. Sheltered didn't even start to describe it. Conservative, religious and a hub for gossip summed up where she grew up. Coming out was never something she thought she would be able to do, yet she did. Credit was due to a significant amount of alcohol and drunken confidence.  
Delia hadn't lied to Patsy about what coming out was like. It felt a lot safer being out in the 2000s than it did when she was out in the 90s, however stupid that sounded it was true. Even though it was only a few days into 2000 something about it felt new, exciting and a lot safer. A feeling she couldn't even begin to describe.

It was only after Delia left and Trixie had sat in the bath that her mind started to create questions and scenarios that would explain all the pieces of the puzzle in a different way. But she just couldn't think of one, not one that explained it all was well as the one that first entered her mind. She didn't care; she just wanted to be told and not having to figure it out for herself. She didn't understand why Patsy hadn't told her, they were living together, and they shared everything how did that not come up in conversations when she had tried to drag Patsy on double dates.

Before that moment Trixie had never considered herself native or in denial of people but she had just never thought of her friend in that way, she had never even considered it. She never no reason too. Trixie kept trying to convince herself that Patsy must have just taken the jacket to the new years eve party without her noticing and the lip well it must just be a coincidence. Trixie knew she was kidding herself, but if she kept telling herself that then it kind of made sense. It was explainable, and Trixie needed understandable she didn't understand why her friend would lie to her yet she didn't want to ask the question that was really on her mind. Even though Trixie didn't care the reasons behind why Delia had patsy's jacket she couldn't sleep, while she went over the perfectly explainable scenarios that went round her head. Trixie couldn't understand why she didn't know but she didn't really have time to think, she started a shift tomorrow at 9 am. Patsy came home at 6; she was shattered .her whole body hurt like she had just run a marathon. She wasn't quite sure how she had been roped into doing a night shift in the first place especially when she was on call from 10 the next day, giving her 3 hours sleep. How anyone expected her to do anything on 3 hours sleep was beyond her. She was hoping no mothers would go into labour until at least mid-afternoon, that way she could catch up on some


	4. The conversation

**Just a short chapter, still can't believe i have kept this going. Let me know if you think i need another chapter. i was thinking of writing on about Patsy Dad but i don't know.**

 **Thanks for the love in the comments and for reading 3**

* * *

Patsy was unaware of Trixie new found discovery and Trixie was still unsure on how to approach the topic, she didn't want to question patsy to find out that her assumption of her best friend was wrong, but Trixie doubted that she was wrong. She loved her friend unconditionally but she was just slightly mad at the fact the ginger midwife had kept her out the loop – Patsy was unaware that there was even a loop for Trixie to be out of. Patsy just through it was a secret. Nothing more.

The rain poured down the window on a cold Thursday. It had been four long days since Delia had dropped Patsy's jacket back and a week since the pair had been on their date. The days were slow. They had crossed paths at the hospital earlier that day which left a smile on Patsy's face that she couldn't hide even if she wanted to. Trixie couldn't believe that she had managed to keep it to herself for four whole days. She knew how hunch was right after asking some older women at the smoking area who the welsh nurse really was. "She's from Pembrokeshire, works up in male," One said in between puffs of a cigarette. "Yes but like do you know anything interesting or useful about her?" Trixie asked trying to ask subtly about Delia's love life.  
"Do you want me to put in a good word for you?" A nurse from AandE asked laughing as she got Trixie's hint… sort of.  
"No most certainly not," Trixie said laughing "She's not my type. She's not my preferred gender" Trixie said trying to prove she was straight without offending any of the women surrounding her. "I thought she was hooking up with another nurse that what Sally Russell the main gates receptionist told me," The third women said, she was from paediatrics and knew Trixie and her love life saga better than most! "Well thanks for your resources ladies" Trixie replied smiling before putting her cigarette out and placing the burnt out end in the flower-pot. She shook a little as a winter chill went down her spine.

She didn't care that Delia really, she was just interested in the friend Patsy had and she certainly didn't care what was between the person's legs of the person of Patsy may or may not be choosing to date. As long as her best friend was happy and didn't get hurt. Trixie didn't care. Trixie knew she could just as easily kill a girl as a guy if they messed around her best friend.

"Patsy," Trixie said for the 1000th time the long rainy evening.  
"Yes," Patsy replied for the 1000th time that evening.  
Then there was silence for the 1000th time that evening. "Trixie for peat sake you're driving me insane!" Patsy said laughing; she had no idea what Trixie knew, why would she. She had no idea what Trixie was trying to tell her but she was beginning to get slightly concerned for her roommate. Trixie usually loved sharing and loved a good gossip. The stuttering behaviour was unlike the midwife Patsy knew but Patsy was too tired to notice it really, to notice Trixie's change in behaviour over the previous four days.  
"Be honest with me" Trixie replied, trying to work out where to go next. She wasn't sure she could hold it in any longer, but something about what she was going to say made her want to cocoon in a ball and try and forget what she found out. "I'm always honest with you Trix. You know I'm an appalling liar," Patsy said, glancing vaguely at Trixie before focusing once more on the television set in front of her. "You can't be that bad" the blonde replied without thinking. She regretted it instantly. "What's that suppose to mean?" Patsy questioned looking at her roommate properly for the first time since the conversation began.  
"Nothing. Sorry," Trixie said trying to end the conversation. She decided maybe she was just going to wait for Patsy to tell her. It seemed easiest. "Trixie was an earth is it?" Patsy asked, she was trying to stay calm and chilled but was beginning to lose her temper with her best friend. At that moment Patsy sounded more like her father than she ever had before, she sounded more like her father than she ever wanted to again. "Why didn't you tell me?" Trixie said slowly, trying to work out if there was still a way to get out of this discussion. She was hoping the question explained herself; she thought it did.  
"Tell you what?" Patsy asked, she still had no idea what her blonde flat mare was on about. She didn't think Trixie had the faintest idea about Delia, or that Patsy was gay.

Trixie knew she was going to have to bite the bullet she had come this far and couldn't find a way to go back. Well, she couldn't think of a way of going back without ruining her most valued friendship. "Tell me that your mystery date was with a women?" Trixie didn't say it with certainty in fact spoke in more of a question. There wasn't harshness in her voice, she hadn't snapped at her friend but she just wanted to know. Patsy paused. She had nothing to say.  
"We take secrets to our grave that are no big deal to anyone but ourselves," Trixie said calmly. She had heard the quote on the radio and the clinic and thought it fitted in well with the conversation. Trixie hoped the quote would say all that she couldn't find the words too.  
"How-I" Patsy replied, not sure what to respond.  
"I'm not stupid Patsy, the lipstick matched. I knew peach wasn't your colour" Trixie said, trying to keep the conversation light and loving because that's what it was.

Patsy was overwhelmed, dismayed and in shock. It wasn't that she didn't want Trixie to know she just didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting Trixie to know so soon. "Lipstick." Patsy finally said laughing a little as she spoke.  
"Now can you please tell me about your date now I know who it was with. I have been dying to ask since Sunday" Trixie said smiling and facing her friend entirely ignoring the TV in the background.  
"Sunday." Patsy murmured as her brain went into overdrive with all this information she wasn't quite ready to hear. "Patience Mount!" Trixie burst "I really don't give two shits who you went on a date with or who you want to date!" Trixie spat out, almost angry with her friend for not responding openly. "Delia and the jacket." Patsy said putting the pieces together slowly.  
"Nothing gets past you!" Trixie said laughing at how behind her friend was in processing the information. "You-you really don't care?" Patsy questioned. She had a right to question it; Trixie had been engaged to a vicar and they were very close to tying the not, last time Patsy checked the church weren't a big fan of homosexuals. "At first I didn't think I would be but then I remembered how happy you came back from that date last week and I know you deserve more that my ex-fiancés judgment. You deserve to be happy and that can come in whatever form you so desire," Trixie said smiling sweetly at her friend. "Unless you want a pet. I don't do animals, in strictly a people person" Trixie said laughing awkwardly at her failed attempted to make the situation lighter and relieve whatever hidden awkwardness Patsy was hiding.  
"Trixie. I'm gay." Patsy said, there wasn't a smile across the poor women's face in fact it almost looked covered in distress as appose to any sort of happy or relieved emotions.

"I smoke Menthol" Trixie replied matching Patsy's serious tone and facial expression, trying her best to hide the smile she had since the truth finally left her best friends mouth.  
"What?" Patsy asked breaking apart the girls stare. "Sorry. I thought we were just stating secrets that nobody cares about," Trixie smiled at her witty humour before realising how much like the ginger nurse that joke made her sound. Patsy let out a relieved breath of air before smiling. "I care. You smoke menthol?" Patsy replied laughing


	5. The Letter

Something Patsy was never prepared for was a letter announcing her father's visit. It was the summer and the world had continued to grow and expand as London left the 90s. It had been seven months since Patsy had met Delia. Seven months since her life had changed forever, and she couldn't imagine her life any other way. The idea that she had to talk to her father about it struck fear in every millimetre of her being.

"Pats it's going to be okay," Delia said as Patsy held the letter firmly in her hands.  
"Shes right Patsy" Trixie said, placing her hand on the other midwives shoulder for comfort. Trixie had been through three visits with Patsy dad, and she knew that they never got any easier for Patsy. He hadn't appeared since Christmas Eve, where he spent an hour in a restaurant with his daughter before going to America to spend Christmas there; for business or something. The man had never remarried- not that Patsy would have cared if he had. She didn't think he ever truly got over the death of his wife – Patsy's mum/ He never got past the survivors guilt or the situation. It was his turn to drive Patsy's sister to dance practice, yet she had offered, if only she hadn't Patsy's life would be completely different, in more ways than she could ever imagine. She probably wouldn't have gone to boarding school or spent so many summers with an Aunty that she wasn't quite sure how she was even related to in the first place.  
Patsy's Aunt only had one child but had a house big enough to home every child in Poplar quite comfortably. Ivy and Ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to a state of some old war general that Patsy was apparently related to, from100 years before. Patsy remembered the house clearly, it loomed proudly behind some creaky irons gates that looked like the start of a horror film. While she hadn't returned to the place in a year, her Aunt wouldn't have minded if she did. That house was home to some of the ginger midwives best memories but also some of her worse moments.

"21st of August," the letter told her, she already knew the date. It was her day off! She couldn't even get a day off work to meet her Dad she was wasting one of her days she had already taken off. Patsy's life had become so clear in the previous seven months yet looking at her father's handwriting sent her straight back to the confused 16-year-old she had spent so much time moving on from. The days up to her Dads visit went slow, just like they did every time he announced himself. Nobody knew what was coming and no amount of time could prepare Patsy for any length of time with her Farther. Patsy never understood why he couldn't just phone for a conversation.

On a long shift, Patsy and Trixie had resorted to the smoking area. There had been no births yet, and the midwives were hoping no one went into labour in the absence. "Are you going to tell him?" Trixie asked the other midwife while they stood in the hot summer sun that always caught the smoking area. Patsy knew what Trixie was on about but she didn't have an answer. So instead she just stared at the cigarette between her fingers as she thought of a way to change the subject. She couldn't change the subject and even if she did, Trixie would just ask her again and again. "Do you think I have too?" Patsy asked a question in return, in a way of avoiding the issue altogether.  
"Patsy! You can't seriously be considering no telling him about such a large part of your life!" Trixie replied, shocked that her friend was even considering keeping Delia a secret from her Father, like Patsy had kept it from Trixie. "It's not that simple, plus he won't ask. He just meets me once every couple of months just to say he has." Patsy replied trying to rationalise why she wasn't going to tell him. Trixie knew that the relationship between Patsy her her Dad wasn't great, and they had never been close but she still couldn't understand her friends logic; she was in love why didn't she want to share that? "The poor girl practically lives with us and you don't think its that simple" Trixie said.  
"It's not that simple and you know it!" Patsy exclaimed back at her best friend. "You love her right?" Trixie asked.  
Silence. "Patsy Mount!" "We haven't told each other we love each other…" patsy murmured "But you do?" Trixie asked, smiling at the idea she had finally got an insight into Patsy's feelings.  
"Trixie I can't tell him. Maybe next time" Patsy replied, completely avoiding the question and answering the lesser of 2 evil one.  
"You can't avoid telling him forever." "Just a little while longer" Patsy replied stubbing her cigarette out on the wall and flicking it into the flowerpot.  
"It's not I don't want him to know about Delia I just don't want to him to know about her and then…" She paused hoping Trixie understood what she was trying to say.  
"You guys break up," Trixie said feeling slightly sympathetic towards the ginger nurse. "This is you and Delia," Trixie said, smiling. "I can't ever remember a time when she wasn't in our life, she fits in so well," Trixie said, she wasn't lying. Delia fitted in well into her best friend's life, and she hadn't ever seen Patsy so happy as when Delia was around. Trixie was never going to stop feeling sorry for how long Patsy had had to keep it a secret from her, she loved her best friend and the idea of her not being happy broke Trixie. Patsy had been there through the good and bad of her relationship with Tom. Trixie had to be there for Patsy now. "Next thing I now you are going to ask me to introduce me to the Nuns," Patsy said laughing and just the idea. "I wouldn't ever put anyone through that" Trixie replied, getting the hint that the subject needed to be changed.

Patsy wasn't sure what the nuns knew, but she knew that while both Trixie and Barbara knew, they had promised not to say anything to the nuns. She didn't have the faintest idea what they would say but none of the girls would ever convince Patsy that telling them was a good idea, no matter how open the world seemed. Not that Barbara of Trixie would ever recommend coming out the nuns, telling Tom was a hard enough conversation. Barbara was still scared of the nuns and avoided any conversation with them that wasn't work related. Barbara had grown up religious but there was religion, and then there were nuns. Both Trixie and Patsy considered the Sisters their friends but had the same boundaries as family members.

20TH AUGUST _ THE DAY BEFORE

Trixie had gone out on a date with another surgeon and left Patsy and Delia flat-out on the sofa. They had both worked all day, and tired didn't cover how they were feeling. Normally Patsy would have been grateful for a day off tomorrow but she would rather be doing another 12-hour shift, then going for a 2-hour meal with her father. "It's going to be alright Pats," Delia said.  
"I really do need to tell him. Don't i?" Patsy asked. It had been on her mind ever since her and Trixie had had that conversation at the smoking area. Patsy was right it wasn't like she was telling the nuns, she was telling her liberal father.  
"Patsy look at me!" the welsh nurse said " I don't care, I love spending time with you and everyone around here knows it. We walk down the street holding hands; we share a bed and I get to wake up to you most night. I don't care if a man that comes around twice a year knows" Delia said rather convincingly. She lied. Of course she wanted Patsy to tell her Dad more than anything, but she knew that Patsy didn't want to go anyway never mind if she had to share this with him. The ginger midwife had come so far, and words wouldn't explain how in love Delia was with Patsy, she just hadn't found the words to tell her. "I want to tell him Deel. I really do" Patsy said "But the thought of him makes me feel like a confused 16 year old again" Patsy could feel herself starting to ramble but she couldn't help it and Delia was used to it.

Delia couldn't put into words how much of hers and Patsy's lives just fitted together. They felt like they had been together a lifetime and something about that was magical. Delia wanted Patsy to come out to her Dad rather than tell her Dad about Delia's existence. Delia still hadn't told her mam about Patsy so she couldn't push for their relationship to be informed to the parents when she hadn't told any of the 221 people in her small town. Patsy drained her glass then refilled it, nothing else needed to be said. Nothing else wanted to be said. Delia and Patsy just spent the night watching tv and pretending they didn't ever have to move and face the world. By the time Trixie returned from her long night the lovers were pass out on the sofa. They had drunk a bottle of Trixie's sparkling grape juice but slumped across the couch like a pair of teenagers after a heavy drinking session.

* * *

Patsy walked slowly to the restaurant where she was meeting her father. She smoked as she walked, she knew she was addicted to cigarettes long before anyone told her the problems they caused. The nicotine made her function. She can't ever remember being fine without it but she does know what it feels like not to have one, without them, Patsy becomes a bag of nerves all stuttery and unhappy, don't even get her started on the shakes. Doctor Turner, who was the local GP, had gone into the nurses home when Patsy was training and tried to explain why any of the nurses that smoked should stop. Science was all well and good, but both Patsy and Trixie were very much addicted. Before the packet of cigarettes is even empty Patsy would find herself walking to the local corner shop regardless of the weather. He's got the brand right behind the counter. With cigarettes tucked safely in her pocket Patsy felt powerful, safe and soothed. A feeling Delia couldn't understand. The Welsh nurse could never get her head around how a stick of poison could bring someone some much safety and joy.

The restaurant was full. Patsy looked around at the busy tables. An old couple eating opposite each other smiling like it was their first date all over again, A group of women older that Patsy- she was guessing they were mid-thirties collapsed in helpless fits of laughter as a stern woman dining alone locked eyes on them and frowned disapprovingly. How anyone could afford to eat somewhere like this Patsy never understood. The train fare alone makes the nurses bank balance hurt. It was the kind of place you had to book two months in advance; it wouldn't surprise patsy if her Dad booked the table then told Patsy the date according to the time the table was available at the restaurant.

The eyes of other patrons followed Patsy as she was escorted to the table where her father was waiting. She felt like a teenager who was trying to buy alcohol like she had no business being there. Her father smiled sweetly as his daughter approach. He stood up and have Patsy a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. Nothing new, nothing surprising. He had greeted his daughter the same way every since she was 12. Their relationship didn't need any fancy hugs, secret handshakes or long daily phone calls like Trixie and her sister tried to do. Patsy and her dad simply weren't those kinds of people. Not with each other anyway. The waiter stood stiffly in his starched white shirt and black bow-tie as Patsy peruse the wine list. She really fancied just a glass of water, but she didn't want the waiter to get the satisfaction of summering her up correctly, as being out of place. She ordered the most expensive glass of red wine and gazed at him with an expression that conveyed her false ease with the refined surroundings.

"How have you been my dear?" Her father asked. The question was simple enough, yet the answer needed serious thought. "Busy with work" Patsy replied, not really answering the question but hoping the answer was good enough anyway. "they do work you hard" her father replied disapprovingly "Hows work?" Patsy said, knowing as soon as the question left her mouth it was a bad idea. "Patience I don't want to spend out lunch discussing my work!" The man said making Patsy feel like a child, again. "Sorry," Patsy replied, not really sure what else to say.  
Making small talk was easy enough. Chatting about the weather and the government. Avoiding talking about money or love. Just like every time they met up. The food arrived quick enough and Patsy though the meal would go off without a problem.

"Have you thought about your birthday?" her dad asked "I will probably be working, but I know Delia wants to take me out," Patsy said before her brain had time to process what she was saying. "Whos Delia?" You haven't mentioned her before." Her father asked. He didn't mean anything by it, questions like that were his way of showing he did take an interest in his daughter's life.  
"A friend sort of" Patsy murmured, her brain was screaming but she couldn't stop herself from talking. "Patience… what are you not telling me?" Her father asked, she wanst sure what it was he thought she was keeping from him. "Nothing father" Patsy replied, trying to sound confident and sure of herself even though she knew she was a terrible liar. "You lie just like your mother did. Neither of you could do it" He said taking a swig of his wine almost like he was bracing himself for something. Patsy still wanst sure if he had any idea of what her Dad was getting at, or what her secret even was. She ate in silence, not looking at her father for as long as she could. "Look," She said finally.  
"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you now?" her father said sounding more caring than he had done in years. "The truth is…" Her head was screaming but she knew this was as good a chance as any, Her head was making such a noise she could barely hear the sound of the posh people and the lifeless piano playing that surrounded her. "I'm –im g-a" She stopped for a second trying to read his facial expression but it hadn't changed "I'm gay," she said slowly. She expected him to yell or leave or tell her to leave. But nothing came out of his month. Not a sound. He almost wanted to yell but he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to yell over. He didn't think that was what his daughter was hiding, but as least she wasn't pregnant. It was 2000 he know they existed, they were around. It wasn't the lifestyle he could have even chosen for his daughter but there was nothing he could do about it. His Daughter was nearly 22; she was going to do what she wanted whether he knew ar not. He was quite glad that his daughter had decided to share it with him in the first place. He knew Patsy. She was going to live the life she wanted whether he visited her or not. As the words left Patsy's mouth, she felt the world go silent around her, and she was back to feeling out of place again. No fancy wine could change that.

"Are we having deserts?" Her father asked, nothing saying anything else on the subject. Patsy knew that he had heard so wasn't going to repeat it; he was just choosing not to say anything, she was glad. "Always room for deserts" Patsy replied smiling. Her dad smiled back.


	6. Hey Mam Its Delia

"Mam. I met a girl." Delia said in the middle of a very awkward phone conversation she was having with her Mother. She paused for a moment before continuing "She didn't laugh at everything but oh god when she does. She doesn't step on the pavement seem and knows way too much about the TV show friends…" Delia continued before being cut off suddenly by her Mam.

"… I don't care Mam…" Delia cut in as her mum was speaking. "… She makes me smile. She's changing my whole word…" Delia butt in again as her Mam started telling her about the 'young attractive SINGLE man down the road.

"I'm happy Mam." She said firmly, sounding genuinely convincing for the first time. Patsy made Delia happy, and she couldn't hide that from her Mum any longer, she couldn't hide the truth from her family any longer. She didn't want to. Patsy had told her Dad the least Delia could do was tell her Mam before her Mam and her brother came up her nephew. Her brother had a three-year-old son called Jacob. Not a very welsh name according to Delia's father but from what Delia remembered of the baby boy the name kind of suited him. Not that she saw much of her nephew the 'gay thing' made family things awkward and something Delia tried to arrange work so that it clashed with every sort of family event.

"Yes I have an empty house" Delia sighed at her mother's quickness to change the subject. "…Working all day then doing out for a drink with the other nurses." Delia said fast, answering her mother's questions as politely as she could. "Yes, there is a car parking spot." She said finally trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Can Patsy come?" Delia asked at the first pause for breath her mother had taken since she dialled the London number.

"…Just say she's my friend…"Delia couldn't help but roll her eye as she spoke"…He's three he's not going to care!" Delia sighed down the phone. It was October now, and the family were coming down for a summer/Christmas combined trip. Her mother hated London and demanded Delia home every holiday. Delia was hoping that this Christmas could be different; she was hoping that for the first time since she moved she had a reason to stay in London for Christmas. She had this feeling that no matter what she wanted she would be making the long train journey down to Pembrokeshire, she knew that she would always be required to make the journey home for Christmas.

Last year she finished at 9 pm Christmas Eve. Got the train home at 9.20 and had to come back to London for a shift starting at 6 am Boxing Day. Her Mam had made her come home for 24 hours; Delia thought it was ridiculous but to her Mum it got her away from the horrors of London on the 'most important day of the year'.

"Okay Mam, we will see you at 11," Delia said as she breathed out in order to keep her calm. Her mother had agreed. On the conditions, there was no affection and basically no evidence they were a couple. It wasn't ideal, but it was a start. Now the welsh nurse just had to get her girlfriend on board. Something told her getting Patsy involved would be harder than convincing her Mother. She smiled at the thought of Patsy and her mother making small talk. Awkward small talk. That was if she could get patsy not to rearrange her work schedule frantically so it clashed with Mrs Busby's visit.

"Come in. She's just got in," Trixie said letting the welsh nurse into the flat that she and Patsy shared. How Patsy hadn't given Delia a key yet was behind the blonde nurse, but then again the pair hadn't said I love you yet either. Their whole relationship kind of confused Trixie. She put it down on it being a gay relationship, so they just did things differently. Not that she cared, she almost enjoyed watching her friends slightly uncomfortable lobe unfold and piece together in the midst of long night shifts and clashing uniforms. Trixie was confident that the pairs romance would make quite a successful TV shows.

"Pats can I come in?" Delia said knocking on her girlfriend bedroom door, letting herself in before an answer was even given. Patsy had just got out of the shower after a long shift. She looked quite content lay on her bed in slacks and an oversized hoodie.

"You okay Deels?" Patsy asked as Delia came over and planted her lips on her lips.

"Yeah… Pats…" Delia's said kissing her girlfriend again.

"What do you want?" Patsy remarked smirking, not that she was complaining about her lover's presence after a long day.

"You know I said my Mam is coming down:

"Yes with your brother and nephew."

"Don't suppose you want to meet them?" Delia asked in her sweetest voice, trying to make it sound harmless.

"Delia," Patsy said seriously not sure if the welsh girl staring at her was joking or not.

"Pats please," Delia pleaded. "It would mean the world to me!" Delia said trying to create puppy dog eyes while looking really rather stupid.

"Why? What good is me spending my time with your Mum who hates the idea of anybody with you and your brother who I wouldn't know what to say too? " Patsy replied. She was sure how serious or blunt she was coming off, but she meant every word of what she said. Asking Patsy to take Delia to the nuns and giving them free rein to ask any questions they wanted – that was a bad idea. Patsy meeting Delia's Mum made that idea sound like a fun walk in the part. For the first time in over sixth months her head was ringing off the scale.

"Pats come on, I've got her too agree and don't even pull the I'm working card because I have already checked the router and you're off until the evening where you only on call with the Nuns!" Delia said smiling; she knew she had won before kissing Patsy again.

"Delia I'm not sure," Patsy said looking up at the ceiling as if it would give her a way out.

"Pats what could go wrong?" Patsy simply had to raise her eyebrows in horror for Delia to realise how stupid she was being.

"Look. Okay it may not go smoothly, but she won't hate you, you're great" Delia replied.

"I don't really have a say do I?"

"Glad we have agreed. Come straight to mind after your shift on Thursday." Delia paused for a moment "Thanks Baby. I o you" she said kissing Patsy passionately on the lips.

"I know how you can repay me," Patsy said smirking. Kissing her girlfriend again with more passion and fire neither of them could resist.

Lay in bed that night Patsy wasn't sure what she had let herself into but she knew that she did it because he loved the short welsh women even if Patsy had never found the words to tell her. Patsy wished so badly she could find the words to express herself yet nothing left her mouth when she tried to tell Delia how she felt.

The day came soon enough, no matter how many times Patsy opened and shut her eyes while lay in Delia's bed, the date never changed. 9 o'clock. Delia was already in the shower. Spending as long as humanly possible under the cold water while she tried to work out how badly today could go but the trouble was as soon as one bad scenario came to her mind another and another quickly followed it. She wasn't sure where they were coming from but she couldn't get the ideas to stop flowing. Patsy, on the other hand, was trying not to think at all, she didn't want to think or try and work out how this day was going to do. She had heard horror story's of Delia's mother and never in her right mind did she imagine she could have to come face to face with her.

Patsy groaned as she stretched and left the warmth of her bed and joined Delia in the shower. The pair enjoyed some much needed time together in-between the steam and soap was two lovers who didn't want to face the word. Neither of them wanted to face Delia's mother. No time or preparation could ever prepare them for the small talk that was needed; no time would ever make patsy feel comfortable with the day ahead.

"How do I look?" Patsy asked as they stood by the door at 5 to 11.

"Well I always think you look beautiful," Delia said kissing Patsy as a sign of support.

"Deels! I'm being serious!"

"So am I" Delia replied pulling her dress down a little. It wasn't short by any matter but it wasn't a floor length or whatever her Mother wanted. Delia knew that no matter what she was wearing it wouldn't be smart enough, or straight enough to impress her Mother.

Patsy noticing Delia's distress held Delia's hands in her own.

"It's going to be fine," Patsy said trying to convince herself at the same time and failing but Delia smiled back at her all the same. Neither of them was convinced.

She knew Patsy was trying to be supportive yet she just couldn't shake off all the 'what ifs'. Not that she had much time to think.

The doorbell. Patsy and Delia stared at each other one final time before Delia pulled the latch and opened the door to her mother and brother. Her mother had barely had a chance to walk through the door but already looked unimpressed. Patsy couldn't help but feel lost in Delia's mother angry glares. Delia wanted to comfort Patsy but didn't want to make the situation worse. Patsy sighed but did her breath to keep it silence.

"D" A young welsh voice spoke first. The young boy toddled into the door letting go of his Dads' hand.

"Jacob," Delia said scooping up the young lad up in her arm and smiling. It was the accent. Delia would never admit it, but the welsh accent gave her the joys of home without really having to return. Her mother's welsh voice, on the other hand, bombed through her body like a CD caught on a scratch meaning her mother voice never quite having the effect mother parents voice had on their children.

"Come in," Delia said opening the door more making the hallway seem more inviting than it really was.

"Pats hold Jacob while I put the coats away," Delia said, without thinking. Patsy didn't say a word but her eyes said many 'why?' 'Your Mums not going to like that' 'He doesn't know me'.

Delia gave a quick glance at her brother just to check he didn't care about Patsy holding his child. He nodded a silent approval. Delia handed Patsy the small child.

"Pats." The boy repeated playfully. He had no idea of the tension that surrounded him or the many subtle arguments that wee about to take place.

"You must be Patsy," Delia's brother said, stepping inside and handing Delia his coat. Delia mother said nothing but did the same thing. With both coats in hand Delia walked away putting the coats under the stairs.

"And you must be David, nice to put a name to a face" Patsy replied back. She didn't really know much about Delia's family. Just enough to get her through the long day. She was just glad she was working tomorrow.

"You must be Delia's friend," Her Mum said. Mrs Busby knew what Patsy was to Delia. Patsy didn't have time to say anything before Delia returned.

"She's my girlfriend Mam," Delia said sharply, returning to her lover's side. She had told her mother that they wouldn't have any public displays of affection, but that wasn't a displace of affection that was just a hard fact. They were more than a friend.

"Right. Well. We all have hobbies." Her Mam replied. Neither of the girls knew what to sat at that moment. Patsy knew what she wanted to say but she had promised to bite her tongue for Delia's sake. Patsy knew this day wasn't going to be easy, and she knew it wasn't about her. It was about Delia and her Mam, nothing more.

"D, it's been a long drive. Don't suppose there is a chance for a cuppa?" Her brother asked, trying to change the subject. Patsy put the little boy down and he followed the rest of them to the kitchen in silence.

Wow, this is awkward Patsy thought to herself. She had never done anything like this before and she had certainly never felt this hated so soon into anything she had done before, and Patsy went to a Catholic school. Conversation was slow and awkward. No one could escape. Even talking about work was awkward and let to topics of conversations neither of the girls liked.

"How's Dad?" Delia asked.

"Still working." Her Mam replied bluntly.

"I've been telling him for the last month he needs to retire," Delia's brother said almost surprised at the fact they had found a safe conversation.

"He enjoys it. It took him ages to find his feet again when you children flew the nest" Mrs Busby "He couldn't be at home all day. He wouldn't know what to do with himself all day. He would drive me insane."

"I couldn't be at home all the time, I would get bored," Delia said calmly. Feeling the conversation was safe enough.

"I'm sure you would find something to amuse you," David said laughing at his inappropriate bad joke. If looks could kill Patsy's glare would have sent David to an early grave.

Delia's mother ignored David's remark just using the opportunity to have a dig at her daughter's lifestyle "It would be different if you had a family" Her mother snapped subtly.

Patsy did her best not to roll her eyes. She knew she couldn't say anything but God how she wanted too, put the women in her place.

"I enjoy what I do Mam. I still have many so years" Delia was calm but couldn't shake tenseness from her body no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't go.

"Time doesn't last forever," Mrs Busby said sharply. Delia was used to the sharp tone of her Mam's voice but the sound still hit Patsy in her very core.

"For now, I am quite content!" their voices were getting sharper each one matching the others tone with slightly more rage. Patsy and David exchanged uncomfortable glares. Neither of them saw a conversation about Delia's Dad heading like this.

"Mam I'm happy. Just leave it at that." Delia finally said before her mother had a chance to say anything else.

"So you coming back to Wales for the holidays? David said bouncing Jacob up and down on his knee while the young boy pushed a toy truck across the deep red wooden table where they sat. Both nurses shared glances of both shock and embarrassment. Delia didn't say a word but Patsy couldn't help herself just for a moment the gutsy nurse reappeared.

"No. Delia won't be going to Pembrokeshire for her holidays this year. We are going to Paris." Patsy spoke fast and took a long deep breath after the reply.

"Delia!" Her mother snapped again. So much for keeping it calm Delia thought to herself.

"Patsy another coffee?" David said slowly before him and Patsy made their way into the kitchen. Patsy let out a sigh of relief as she watched Jacob sit on the kitchen side eating a bourbon biscuit.

"What's has gotten into you Cariad? First a change in behaviour and now your not coming home at all?" her Mam asked. Her voice wasn't as sharp as Delia expected but had a calm almost concerned.

"It's not like that Mam, and you know it."

"It seems like that, you have never missed a Christmas even when you came up to this ghastly place but because of her you're now going to Paris."

"Mam I'm 24. I am in love with…"

"you're what?" Patsy burst in from behind the door making both Delia and her mother look.

"I'm in love Mam. Patsy Mount, I love you." Delia said smiling and looking only at her girlfriend.

"I love you too" Patsy replied. Delia who had now returned eye contact with her Mam again.

"I love her and I want to spend Christmas with the one I love and not a family where I have to pretend to be something I'm not." Delia said forcefully trying not to shake out of fear when she spoke. She knew she needed to stand up for hr self and stand her ground, not just for her but also for Patsy.

The room then turned to face David who was walking into the room with 2 cups of coffee. Jacob who waited patiently by his father's side. David saw the tense uneasiness look on everyone face. He didn't need to guess what the tension was about he knew he had to pick a side.

"Jacob buddy go and sit with Aunt D or Aunty Patsy."

He had picked a side.


End file.
